The present invention relates to an impact printer for performing impact printing in series, and more particularly to a printer having an adjusting means for a reset pulse producing means.
An impact printer having a type drum provided with a plurality of type characters arranged circumferentially for each column is known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,527 discloses such an inpact printer. One cycle of printing operation is initiated by a printing command signal from a printer control circuit and the impact printing is performed in accordance with a print signal from the control circuit. The print signal is produced dependent on a reset pulse and character pulses applied from the printer. In a conventional printer, the reset pulse is produced by a switch responsive to the angular position of the type drum, and the character pulses are obtained by another means. If the timing of the reset pulse does not coincide or synchronize with the timing of the character pulses, desired printing can not be performed. In order to synchronize the reset pulse with the character pulse, it is necessary that the timing of the reset pulse can be adjusted.